


Come at once if convenient. If inconvenient, come anyway.

by YourSweetNepenthe



Series: Come at Once if Convenient. If Inconvenient, come anyway. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Frottage, John is flattered really, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSweetNepenthe/pseuds/YourSweetNepenthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock + John = a little too much for Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come at once if convenient. If inconvenient, come anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. My first attempt at a new fandom. Please don't be too harsh! *hides*

It started out with a kiss. It wasn't what John had expected, not in the slightest. Not from Sherlock. Sherlock, who was brilliant at everything, with the exception of keeping the flat tidy (and free of partially experimented on body parts) and, it seemed, kissing.

 

It was too sloppy, too unsure, and, in a word, awful. John found himself pulling back, fighting the urge to wipe his chin dry.

 

Sherlock looked painfully embarrassed, which was something of a rarity in itself. Smug, yes. Scared, occasionally. But never, ever embarrassed- not even when Mrs Hudson had let herself in to 221B to find a very naked consulting detective making himself a cup of tea. Mrs Hudson had looked flustered when she greeted John at the door later that day, but there had been an undeniable twinkle in her eye.

 

If there was one thing John had learned since meeting Sherlock, it was not to ignore evidence. And the evidence was right there; tell-tale blush rising on usually pale cheeks, eyes not quite meeting John's, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt... It was, quite frankly, adorable.

 

“John, I--” Sherlock began, only to be interrupted by the firm press of John's lips against his own.

 

The second attempt was better. Sherlock let John lead, mimicking every movement. He was a quick learner.

 

John took full advantage of being the one in control for once and led Sherlock to the sofa, never breaking the kiss or letting go of the death-grip he'd unconsciously been subjecting Sherlock's shirt to. Somehow, they managed to manoeuvre themselves so Sherlock was on his back and John was happily ensconced in the space between Sherlock's long, designer suit clad legs. It was the perfect position for his erection to press against the detective's hip. And if he wasn't very much mistaken, Sherlock's answering hardness was making itself known too.

 

John couldn't help thrusting shallowly against Sherlock's body as the kiss intensified. One hand tangled in thick, black curls, pulling the taller man tighter against his mouth.

 

Beneath him, Sherlock moaned, shuddered and pulled away from John's mouth with a mortified expression on his face.

 

“Sherlock, what's--” John started, trying to remember words from under the thick blanket of arousal that shrouded his mind.

 

“Don't,” Sherlock interrupted. “Just don't, John.”

 

John sat up, confused and a little hurt. Beneath him, Sherlock was the embodiment of debauchery; his lips were swollen from their very enthusiastic kissing, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath, and the rapidly growing damp spot on the crotch of the grey suit trousers...

 

“Oh.”

 

“Please, John...” Sherlock began before trailing off helplessly.

 

John's arousal ratcheted up another notch. His fingers traced the edge of the sticky wet patch at Sherlock's groin before he could stop himself. “Just from...?”

 

“Yes, John,” Sherlock snapped. “If you insist on dragging this out, yes, I have less control over my body than a teenager. I apologise for the inconvenience, but you must accept that the blame lies squarely on your shoulders. If you hadn't--”

 

Once again, Sherlock's words were cut off by the thrust of John's tongue into his mouth. But when John writhed against him, he found it was an acceptable interruption. Especially when John moaned just. like. that.


End file.
